Season 6 (U.S. syndication)
The sixth season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 10, 2007 and ended on June 27, 2008. In addition to the main host, this season there were invited hosts. Dave Price on March 3-7, 2008 week hosted, Billy Bush on April 21-25, 2008 week hosted, and Leeza Gibbons on June 23-27, 2008 week hosted. There has been one small change in graphics. The money and total prize money banners are animated, the money graphics have a black background instead of rainbow background, then pop up while twinkling sparkles shine every second. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Switch the Question (after 10th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (10th September 2007) Peggy Rees ($1,000) Wyatt McMahon ($1,000) * Episode 2 (11th September 2007) Janelle Sterling ($1,000) Sean Kent (continued) * Episode 3 (12th September 2007) Sean Kent ($50,000) Stephanie Bohbot ($1,000) * Episode 4 (13th September 2007) Alex Halperin ($1,000) Christine Mulhall ($1,000) Sarah Burbee ($1,000) David Rich (continued) * Episode 5 (14th September 2007) David Rich ($16,000) Alison Mangane ($1,000) Jaclyn Sexton (continued) * Episode 6 (17th September 2007) Jaclyn Sexton ($25,000) Len Cipollone (continued) * Episode 7 (18th September 2007) Len Cipollone ($25,000) Nick Wright (continued) * Episode 8 (19th September 2007) Nick Wright ($50,000) Allison Henry ($50,000) Kim Weaver (continued) * Episode 9 (20th September 2007) Kim Weaver ($50,000) Mitchell Szczepanczyk ($8,000) * Episode 10 (21st September 2007) Stewart Meyers ($1,000) Kim Dooley (continued) * Episode 11 (24th September 2007) Kim Dooley ($8,000) Ken Goodyear ($1,000) Jordana Well (continued) * Episode 12 (25th September 2007) Jordana Well ($1,000) Henry Mitchell, III (continued) * Episode 13 (26th September 2007) Henry Mitchell, III ($50,000) Richard Hansen ($25,000) Amy Gross (continued) * Episode 14 (27th September 2007) Amy Gross ($16,000) Rob Kallen (continued) * Episode 15 (28th September 2007) Rob Kallen ($1,000) Ana Handelman ($16,000) Nicole Wolfe (continued) * Episode 16 (1st October 2007) Nicole Wolfe ($8,000) Kim Barrile ($16,000) * Episode 17 (2nd October 2007) Todd Stapleton ($1,000) Vena Riddick ($1,000) Frank Leo (continued) * Episode 18 (3rd October 2007) Frank Leo ($1,000) Kim Fravel ($8,000) Dave Treene (continued) * Episode 19 (4th October 2007) Dave Treene ($50,000) Jaime Gusdorff (continued) * Episode 20 (5th October 2007) Jaime Gusdorff ($1,000) Frank Oglesby ($1,000) Nancy Pinkston (continued) * Episode 21 (8th October 2007) Nancy Pinkston ($16,000) Marianne Tertan ($1,000) Bill McElrath (continued) * Episode 22 (9th October 2007) Bill McElrath ($8,000) Elizabeth Hart ($50,000) * Episode 23 (10th October 2007) Rich Klassen ($8,000) Kristie Appelgren (continued) * Episode 24 (11th October 2007) Kristie Appelgren ($1,000) Jessica Hunsinger ($50,000) Dan Oien (continued) * Episode 25 (12th October 2007) Dan Oien ($8,000) Kasey Miklik ($0) Terrie Barnes ($16,000) * Episode 26 (15th October 2007) Scott Steehn ($1,000) Barb Rufle (continued) * Episode 27 (16th October 2007) Barb Rufle ($50,000) Ryan Haczynski ($50,000) * Episode 28 (17th October 2007) Rayland Farlough ($16,000) Kate Rhindress (continued) * Episode 29 (18th October 2007) Kate Rhindress ($16,000) Nina McDonnell ($1,000) Toni Dolce (continued) * Episode 30 (19th October 2007) Toni Dolce ($25,000) Daniel Black (continued) * Episode 31 (22nd October 2007) Daniel Black ($50,000) Jean Le Bris ($25,000) Llew Rao (continued) * Episode 32 (23rd October 2007) Llew Rao ($25,000) Rachel Kohn ($8,000) Carole Burrage (continued) * Episode 33 (24th October 2007) Carole Burrage ($50,000) Kevin Meehan (continued) * Episode 34 (25th October 2007) Kevin Meehan ($25,000) Rich Swanson (continued) * Episode 35 (26th October 2007) Rich Swanson ($25,000) Rebecca Loza ($8,000) * Episode 36 (29th October 2007) Anita Miller ($25,000) Pete Kane (continued) * Episode 37 (30th October 2007) Pete Kane ($50,000) Kathleen Yuhanick ($8,000) * Episode 38 (31st October 2007) Christopher Hardgrave ($50,000) Lyn Payne (continued) * Episode 39 (1st November 2007) Lyn Payne ($500,000) Erik Aurigemma (continued) * Episode 40 (2nd November 2007) Erik Aurigemma ($25,000) Rania Nasreddine ($25,000) Brian Cervantez ($1,000) * Episode 41 (5th November 2007) Gabe Castellanos ($16,000) Danyle Geist ($8,000 - Left with PAF still in tact) Rachel Watson (continued) * Episode 42 (6th November 2007) Rachel Watson ($16,000) Kellie Parks ($1,000) Andre Boustani (continued) * Episode 43 (7th November 2007) Andre Boustani ($50,000) Lena Douris ($100,000) * Episode 44 (8th November 2007) Harry Pappas ($8,000) Alison McBain (continued) * Episode 45 (9th November 2007) - 1,000th (in fact, 980th) show Alison McBain ($16,000) Mike Oliver ($1,000) * Episode 46 (12th November 2007) - TV Week (1) Melissa Donahue ($100,000) * Episode 47 (13th November 2007) - TV Week (2) Tom Merlino ($250,000) Robyn Madden (continued) * Episode 48 (14th November 2007) - TV Week (3) Robyn Madden ($1,000) Scott Rodas ($1,000) Andrea Ulrich (continued) * Episode 49 (15th November 2007) - TV Week (4) Andrea Ulrich ($4,000) Frank Lockwood ($0) Coryna Barberis ($4,000) Ian Neville (continued) * Episode 50 (16th November 2007) - TV Week (5) Ian Neville ($8,000) Risa Sang-Urai ($25,000) * Episode 51 (19th November 2007) Anne Boyd ($100,000 - see trivia) Diane McIsaac ($1,000) Greg Polite (continued) * Episode 52 (20th November 2007) Greg Polite ($1,000) Marina Jurcev ($1,000) Mark Cunningham (continued) * Episode 53 (21st November 2007) Mark Cunningham ($25,000) Kerrin Griffith (continued) * Episode 54 (22nd November 2007) Kerrin Griffith ($50,000) Haley Grassel ($4,000) Brian Radvansky (continued) * Episode 55 (23rd November 2007) Brian Radvansky ($50,000) George Horn ($1,000) Sandra Bates (continued) * Episode 56 (26th November 2007) Sandra Bates ($1,000) Tom Mathias (continued) * Episode 57 (27th November 2007) Tom Mathias ($25,000) Shannon Thomas ($25,000) John Sharpe (continued) * Episode 58 (28th November 2007) John Sharpe ($100,000) Anne Hathorn (continued) * Episode 59 (29th November 2007) Anne Hathorn ($1,000) Cole Ives ($25,000) Christine Jock (continued) * Episode 60 (30th November 2007) Christine Jock ($1,000) Heather Hanson-Mohammed (continued) * Episode 61 (3rd December 2007) Heather Hanson-Mohammed ($1,000) Richard Ellis ($50,000) * Episode 62 (4nd December 2007) Sherry Lucas ($1,000) Jamie Crowell ($25,000) B.J. Hughes (continued) * Episode 63 (5rd December 2007) B.J. Hughes ($25,000) Bill MacDonald (2) (continued} * Episode 64 (6th December 2007) Bill MacDonald (2) ($25,000) Megan Schlingman ($25,000) Ellisa Cooper (continued) * Episode 65 (7th December 2007) Ellisa Cooper ($1,000) Patrick Farrell ($1,000) Ross Radusky (continued) * Episode 66 (10th December 2007) Ross Radusky ($1,000) Jennifer Pai ($25,000) Bob Gerris (continued) * Episode 67 (11th December 2007) Bob Gerris ($50,000) Meagan Scheuerman ($1,000) David Kearsley (continued) * Episode 68 (12th December 2007) David Kearsley ($25,000) Thom Slattery ($50,000) * Episode 69 (13th December 2007) Lisa Milazzo ($1,000) Mark Thomas ($1,000) Bryan Kelly (continued) * Episode 70 (14th December 2007) Bryan Kelly ($1,000) Grace Riley (continued) * Episode 71 (17th December 2007) Grace Riley ($50,000) Joyce Bogart ($16,000) * Episode 72 (18th December 2007) Terence Tchen ($25,000) John Jolley ($1,000) Amanda Liang (continued) * Episode 73 (19th December 2007) Amanda Liang ($25,000) Aaron Hauck ($16,000) * Episode 74 (20th December 2007) Maurie Bosse ($16,000) Brad Jones (continued) * Episode 75 (21st December 2007) Brad Jones ($25,000) Tony Chin-Quee ($25,000) * Episode 76 (7th January 2008) Brenda Cox ($16,000) Diana Traydon ($1,000) * Episode 77 (8th January 2008) Chris Wirth ($1,000) Phil McQuade ($0) Julie Stone ($1,000) Laura Miller (continued) * Episode 78 (9th January 2008) Laura Miller ($50,000) Diane Faelber ($16,000) Chad Barton ($1,000) * Episode 79 (10th January 2008) Lisa DeClemente ($1,000) Roland Dean ($16,000) Scott Cameron (continued) * Episode 80 (11th January 2008) Scott Cameron ($25,000) Jen Voss ($1,000) Junichi Semitsu (continued) * Episode 81 (14th January 2008) Junichi Semitsu ($25,000) Kathy Siegel Rosenberg ($1,000) Gail Rosier (continued) * Episode 82 (15th January 2008) Gail Rosier ($16,000) Vivek Bavda ($1,000) Sunny Escovedo (continued) * Episode 83 (16th January 2008) Sunny Escovedo ($8,000) Matt Borden ($25,000) Diane Krause (continued) * Episode 84 (17th January 2008) Diane Krause ($16,000) Wendell Robinson ($25,000) Audrey Eldridge (continued) * Episode 85 (18th January 2008) Audrey Eldridge ($16,000) Eric Gold ($1,000) Kayti McGee (continued) * Episode 86 (21st January 2008) Kayti McGee ($16,000) Mary Weimer ($0) Scott Babbidge ($0) Blake Howell ($1,000) Steve Osher (continued) * Episode 87 (22nd January 2008) Steve Osher ($16,000) Nina Nell ($16,000) Mary Ann Mowrey (continued) * Episode 88 (23rd January 2008) Mary Ann Mowrey ($16,000) Rachel Ball ($16,000) Danielle Arceneaux (continued) * Episode 89 (24th January 2008) Danielle Arceneaux ($25,000) Alan Blaustein ($8,000) Adrian Beckley (continued) * Episode 90 (25th January 2008) Adrian Beckley ($25,000) Gina Steimle ($8,000) * Episode 91 (28th January 2008) Jack Rotondi ($16,000) Arnold Edwards ($1,000) Tony Mitchell (continued) * Episode 92 (29th January 2008) Tony Mitchell ($1,000) Rachel Wurmlinger ($1,000) Melissa Feilke ($16,000) * Episode 93 (30th January 2008) Julia Webb ($25,000) Karyn Beach (continued) * Episode 94 (31st January 2008) Karyn Beach ($100,000) Kara Betourne ($1,000) Chad Justen (continued) * Episode 95 (1st February 2008) Chad Justen ($16,000) Tim Hastings ($25,000) * Episode 96 (4th February 2008) - Wedding Week (1) Adam Bergh & Marla Simes ($25,000) Nick Aliberti & Sierra Scott (continued) * Episode 97 (5th February 2008) - Wedding Week (2) Nick Aliberti & Sierra Scott ($50,000) Len Appel & Sarina Fierman (continued) * Episode 98 (6th February 2008) - Wedding Week (3) Len Appel & Sarina Fierman ($1,000) Chris Bowker & Elizabeth Alexander (continued) * Episode 99 (7th February 2008) - Wedding Week (4) Chris Bowker & Elizabeth Alexander ($16,000) Akiyomi Fields & Simone McMurry ($8,000) Christian Higgins & Kim Mitchell (continued) * Episode 100 (8th February 2008) - Wedding Week (5) Christian Higgins & Kim Mitchell ($50,000) Troy Mihalek & Bethany Crum (continued) * Episode 101 (11th February 2008) Troy Mihalek & Bethany Crum ($25,000) Mark Czachor (continued) * Episode 102 (12th February 2008) Mark Czachor ($100,000) Ryan Deschner ($1,000) * Episode 103 (13th February 2008) John Leonard ($50,000) Bimbi Shabi (continued) * Episode 104 (14th February 2008) Bimbi Shabi ($16,000) Colleen Kelly ($50,000) * Episode 105 (15th February 2008) Noreen Keegan ($16,000) John Yandrasits ($16,000) * Episode 106 (18th February 2008) - Movie Week (1) Tiffany Feaster ($1,000) Eric Melin (continued) * Episode 107 (19th February 2008) - Movie Week (2) Eric Melin ($50,000) Michelle Allen (continued) * Episode 108 (20th February 2008) - Movie Week (3) Mitchelle Allen ($25,000) Brent Massey (continued) * Episode 109 (21st February 2008) - Movie Week (4) Brent Massey ($100,000) Steve McCain (continued) * Episode 110 (22nd February 2008) - Movie Week (5) Steve McCain ($50,000) John Deligiannis ($1,000) Matthew Klassen ($1,000) * Episode 111 (25th February 2008) Helen Pinkston ($25,000) Joanna Walker (continued) * Episode 112 (26th February 2008) Joanna Walker ($16,000) Andrew Stacy ($16,000) David Yee (continued) * Episode 113 (27th February 2008) David Yee ($25,000) Jen Pierson (continued) * Episode 114 (28th February 2008) Jen Pierson ($50,000) Rosemarie McKnight ($25,000) * Episode 115 (29th February 2008) Vinnie Krebs ($4,000) James Rogers ($16,000) * Episode 116 (3rd March 2008) Amy Kurz ($25,000) Nate Jones (continued) * Episode 117 (4th March 2008) Nate Jones ($8,000) Christine McQuade ($1,000) Tamiko Bell-Bacchus (continued) * Episode 118 (5th March 2008) Tamiko Bell-Bacchus ($1,000) Chris Keating (continued) * Episode 119 (6th March 2008) Chris Keating ($8,000) Charlie Esser (continued) * Episode 120 (7th March 2008) Charlie Esser ($50,000) Peter LaMont ($16,000) * Episode 121 (31st March 2008) Jessica Cocchiara ($16,000) Tom Stigi ($1,000) Don Rommel (continued) * Episode 122 (1st April 2008) Don Rommel ($1,000) Amy Burgard (continued) * Episode 123 (2nd April 2008) Amy Burgard ($50,000) Jan LePage ($1,000) Eugene Gamblin ($16,000) * Episode 124 (3rd April 2008) Randy Gibbs ($16,000) Judy Spanberger (continued) * Episode 125 (4th April 2008) Judy Spanberger ($25,000) George Cooper ($16,000) Delana Venrick (continued) * Episode 126 (7th April 2008) Delana Venrick ($1,000) Patrick Fernan ($1,000) Justin Oswald (continued) * Episode 127 (8th April 2008) Justin Oswald ($25,000) Leslie Magnusson-Alexander ($4,000) * Episode 128 (9th April 2008) Hipolito Bravo ($25,000) Fiona Morton (continued) * Episode 129 (10th April 2008) Fiona Morton ($16,000) Luke Herman ($8,000) Chris Maier (continued) * Episode 130 (11th April 2008) Chris Maier ($8,000) Lisa Beck ($16,000) John O'Connor (continued) * Episode 131 (14th April 2008) John O'Connor ($1,000) Mitch Baker ($1,000) Linda Cohen-Schofield ($0) * Episode 132 (15th April 2008) Peter Stenberg ($25,000) Gina Morris (continued) * Episode 133 (16th April 2008) Gina Morris ($8,000) Derrick Revolinski ($1,000) Paula Alexander ($16,000) * Episode 134 (17th April 2008) George Matangos ($25,000) John Petrick ($0) Kenna Wiegand ($1,000) * Episode 135 (18th April 2008) Erin Grimm ($16,000) Patrick White ($1,000) * Episode 136 (21st April 2008) Cindy Bartelli ($4,000) Tim Saam ($1,000) Lisa Sedlak (continued) * Episode 137 (22nd April 2008) Lisa Sedlak ($25,000) Charlie Soule (continued) * Episode 138 (23rd April 2008) Charlie Soule ($8,000) Kathryn Barbin ($50,000) * Episode 139 (24th April 2008) Linda Nguyen ($8,000) Emma Church ($2,000) * Episode 140 (25th April 2008) Doug Phelps ($1,000) Anthony Thornton ($8,000) Michael Kearney (continued) * Episode 141 (28th April 2008) Michael Kearney ($25,000) La Tanya Hall (continued) * Episode 142 (29th April 2008) La Tanya Hall ($50,000) Valerie Hanley ($16,000) Beckie Magnuson ($4,000) * Episode 143 (30th April 2008) Katie Surber ($25,000) Andrew Parks ($1,000) Vic Rubin (continued) * Episode 144 (1st May 2008) Vic Rubin ($25,000) Heidi Zimmermann ($0) Syimphfinni Armamourne (continued) * Episode 145 (2nd May 2008) Syimphfinni Armamourne ($16,000) Lisa Bochner ($16,000) Vera Cadwell ($1,000) Loren Hammonds (continued) * Episode 146 (5th May 2008) Loren Hammonds ($50,000) Robert Ryan (continued) * Episode 147 (6th May 2008) Robert Ryan ($25,000) Rich Woodhull ($16,000) Lisa LaGore (continued) * Episode 148 (7th May 2008) Lisa LaGore ($1,000) Christine Babett (continued) * Episode 149 (8th May 2008) Christine Babett ($100,000) Linda Saracco ($8,000) * Episode 150 (9th May 2008) Valerie Bashura ($25,000) Rick Marianetti (continued) * Episode 151 (12th May 2008) Rick Marianetti ($50,000) Janelle Newland ($16,000) Stephanie Rollins (continued) * Episode 152 (13th May 2008) Stephanie Rollins ($50,000) David Williamson (continued) * Episode 153 (14th May 2008) David Williamson ($16,000) Blake Burgard ($16,000) Meghan Herbert (continued) * Episode 154 (15th May 2008) Meghan Herbert ($16,000) Kyle Kneip (continued) * Episode 155 (16th May 2008) Kyle Kneip ($50,000) Leonora Valeris ($1,000) Stephanie Wright ($16,000) * Episode 156 (19th May 2008) Jeff Maichle ($1,000) Michelle DeGiorgio (continued) * Episode 157 (20th May 2008) Michelle DeGiorgio ($25,000) Dwight Heard ($25,000) Danielle Sparks (continued) * Episode 158 (21st May 2008) Danielle Sparks ($1,000) Steve Mahoney ($25,000) * Episode 159 (22nd May 2008) Jessica Driscoll ($8,000) Jason Adler ($16,000) Terry McNelis (continued) * Episode 160 (23rd May 2008) Terry McNelis ($16,000) Leslie Noel ($25,000) Michelle Lueck(continued) * Episode 161 (9th June 2008) Michelle Lueck ($16,000) Chris Crandall ($1,000) Brad DeMoss (continued) * Episode 162 (10th June 2008) Brad DeMoss ($16,000) Lilli Misic ($16,000) * Episode 163 (11th June 2008) Alan Smith ($16,000) Francesco Caporusso (continued) * Episode 164 (12th June 2008) Francesco Caporusso ($25,000) Bill Lee ($8,000) Laura Cuddihy (continued) * Episode 165 (13th June 2008) Laura Cuddihy ($1,000) Jennifer Hill ($16,000) Stacie Griggs (continued) * Episode 166 (16th June 2008) Stacie Griggs ($1,000) Arthur Blakely ($1,000) Michael Kent (continued) * Episode 167 (17th June 2008) Michael Kent ($8,000) Artelia Ellis ($50,000) * Episode 168 (18th June 2008) Patsy Queen ($8,000) Yvonne Latimer (continued) * Episode 169 (19th June 2008) Yvonne Latimer ($1,000) Michael Silver ($1,000) Mark Connolly (continued) * Episode 170 (20th June 2008) Mark Connolly ($8,000) Christine Cardi ($1,000) Mark Kecko ($1,000) * Episode 171 (23rd June 2008) Jason Coletta ($1,000) Luann Trigo ($1,000) * Episode 172 (24th June 2008) Laura Tickler ($4,000) Joe Ross ($16,000) * Episode 173 (25th June 2008) Alex Drake ($8,000) Anthony Valente (continued) * Episode 174 (26th June 2008) Anthony Valente ($1,000) Janey Gubow ($1,000) Kathleen Donlon (continued) * Episode 175 (27th June 2008) Kathleen Donlon ($50,000) Sydney Devon Porter ($8,000) Trivia * In 45th episode (980th episode) syndicated Millionaire's 1,000th show. Although these shows will actually be numbers 976 to 980, November sweeps is as good * A time as any to celebrate this impressive milestone. To celebrate this milestone, syndicated Millionaire is giving away $1,000 to twenty lucky viewers each day of the week. And the Millionaire contestants that appear during the week are guaranteed at least $1,000. They will get to start on question 6 for $2,000, and will thus be only 10 questions away from the elusive million dollars. * Anne Boyd's on March 2, 2007 appearance was cut short by incorrectly answering a flawed $25,000 question. The producers determined that the wording of the question was improper, so she was brought back on November 19, 2007 anniversary episode. Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles